What Our Heart Desires
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: Rachel is hurt after Jesse breaks her heart and beats her at Regionals. She avoids the feelings but ends up showing him how heartbroken she really is.
1. Drunk Confessions

I don't own anything from Glee.

* * *

Rachel Berry had never been one for tradition.

She always went up and above everyone's expectations. Some people called her a perfectionist, some said she had OCD. But she knew that she was simply a girl with high standards. Very high standards. It's the reason why she kept a clean hygiene, why she was well educated and why she believed her body was was her temple. So that's why it made no sense for her to be drunk, singing Streisand at the top of her lungs and speeding down the road in Noah's truck. But if you look past Rachel's flawless profile you'd see that she needed this. An escape.

Why she needed to escape?

Well if losing Regionals to your ex-boyfriend, who dumped you and broke your heart wasn't enough. Try being rejected by your estranged mother and believing you were the reason that glee club was going to end also. So yes, Rachel had a reason to want to get drunk and have a little fun. And going to the annual Regional party and seeing the two people she thought would be in her life for a long time would be hard too. A little liquid courage was all she needed. She decided that Noah was a good person to help her during her predicament, and also Finn, whom she kindly let down, telling him she didn't think they could be together. But who would be the last person to join their little group of misfits. Santana was the only person Rachel could think of. She was a very good choice though, because the girl could really hold her liquor down.

After a sharing a bottle of vodka, a six-pack of beer and half a bottle of Jack Daniels, Santana's words didn't slur and she didn't mumble. Noah sat in the back, he was deep in thought with a hilarious confused look on his face. Trying to concentrate on remembering something, but every time he got close to it slipped through his mind. Finn sat next to him, clutching his seat-belt strap like it was a lifesaver. And Rachel was half way out the window, singing and singing her lungs out.

'Manhands.' Santana called out to Rachel, but she didn't respond. _That crazy bitch is going to get us pulled over_, she thought furiously. 'Rachel! Get your ass in the car!' Santana yelled angrily. Rachel slunk back into the car and huffed when Santana told her to put her seat-belt on. Rachel felt free and alive. Like she was floating, even though her stomach burned like crazy. It felt like she swallowed fire. But Noah told her that's how it would feel, and Rachel was ready to take that chance. It was silent for a few seconds. Rachel didn't like it. She shoved a bottle in front of Santana's face and she drank from it eagerly. Everything remained silent though, aside from the loud gulps Rachel took from her can of beer.

_This is the life._ Rachel thought in her mind. She liked this side of life. The 'dark' side. The side full of recklessness, and irresponsibility. Mindless, wild, fun...that's all Rachel wanted. And if it felt like this she was going to be doing this a lot.

'FUCK! Now I remember!' Puck screamed out, breaking the deep silence, his voice absolutely excited.

'What the hell Puckerman!' Finn yelled out. 'You scared the shit out me.'

'Do it again Puck, do it again and I'll drop your ass off at the nearest bus stop.' Santana told him in a warning tone.

'Hey woman, it's my car. Besides look what I've got.' Puck reached under his seat and pulled out a long blue bottle.

'What's that?' Rachel asked snapping off her seat belt and peeking over at Puck.

'This Rachel...This is tequila.' He said with a happy grin on his face.

'Oooh pass is here.' Santana said fervently. Santana took a quick swig before she passed it back to Puck. 'Hell yeah.' She said with a sudden thrill in her voice.

Finn took a longer swallow and Puck took an even longer one. They both shook their heads like they had just woken up and were in a daze.

'Here Berry.' Puck said, handing her the bottle. Rachel took it in her hand and drank slowly. It burned her throat again and it fed the flame in her stomach. But she got used it it. Besides it deepened the high she was on and made everything blurry and smudged. 'I love tequila.' Rachel said in a dreamy voice, she hiccuped loudly and sat back in her seat.

'Of course you do.' Santana said giggling, she took the bottle back and turned on the radio, beginning to bob her head to the rock music pouring out loudly over the speakers.

'Too bad we don't got any...any...whatchamacallit.' Finn said drowsily. 'Lemon and salt.' He finally said.

Puck nodded and Rachel sunk down in her seat. Loving the way her eyes hurt along with her head. Everything spun around, it was hard to concentrate.

..._Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_.

Puck began to sing, playing an imaginary guitar.

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up. _

Finn joined in pretending there was a drum set in front of him. _  
_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_  
_Tease a little more_  
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up. _

Soon enough Santana and Rachel joined the two boys, singing as wildly as they were._  
_

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah  
_

Santana and Rachel shook their head frantically, while Puck and Finn attacked the seats in front of them. Rachel bounced up and down and Santana honk the horn rapidly, keeping up with the rhythm of the song playing.

'I love this song!' Finn yelled out the window, frightening two elderly women in the process.

'Me too!' Rachel screamed at him.

'Yeah!' He yelled.

'Fuck yeah!' Rachel yelled back. Surprising herself because she never cursed, only once and the word was damn.

'Fuck yeah!' Puck shouted.

'Fuck yeah!' Santana hollered.

They all looked at each other quickly and smiled widely at each other. Rachel clenched her tiny hands into fists and shut her eye lids tightly.

'Three, two, one...' She heard Finn count down.

'FUCK YEAH!' They all howled out at the top of their lungs. They burst out in a fit of laughter afterwords. Rachel crawled into the back seat with Puck and Finn and wrapped an arm around both of their necks. She held them tightly and felt tears well up in her eyes. They had done so much for her. She didn't know how to thank them.

'Guys-Guys I love you _so _much. You have no idea what you guys mean to me.' Rachel began to choke up. 'I love you guys. I love you guys, do you understand me.' She shook them madly. 'I. Love. You. Guys. You're the best, you've done so much for me. Like right now. Right now is the happiest I've been in a _long _time.' Rachel began to cry and she forgot what she was going to say next. 'I love you guys.' It sounded like a jumble of words.

Rachel let go of the petrified boys, who stayed as frozen as a rock, and she began bawl out.

'Rachel! Shut the fuck up!' Santana snapped at her. 'All they did was get you drunk, calm down.'

'Berry, why are y-you crying?' Puck asked her blinking rapidly. Rachel shrugged, because she honestly didn't know why she was crying. She simply felt very emotional suddenly. 'Okay well I hope you don't get mad but...that was the most funniest shit I've seen since...ever.' He began to laugh and Finn and Santana joined in as well. But Rachel didn't find it amusing, she felt her face go hot. And all she saw was red.

'Shut up!' She yelled. But everyone just kept laughing. She yawned and sat back. 'S'not funny.' She whispered tiredly.

Santana pulled into the parking lot for the Regionals party. She looked in the mirror and saw that the three teenagers in the back didn't look so well. Puck looked red, Finn looked pale and Rachel looked green. Santana sighed, she felt a bit sick herself. And she was more than just tipsy. She was drunk. But the three of them, they were plastered. Santana parked and rolled the windows up. Taking a deep breath she reapplied her makeup and turned around to do the same to a dozing Rachel. Reaching into her bag hastily she look for her body spray, it took her a while, and she kept cursing at the perfume. When she finally found it, she sprayed all four of them down. She didn't care if Puck and Finn smelled like girls. She looked at Finn longingly before Puck broke her trance.

"What the hell?' He fumed.

'Get out idiots.' She smacked Puck and Finn.

'Hold up woman.' Puck snapped at her, before he and Finn began to laugh. Santana rolled her eyes and gently nudged Rachel. She wouldn't move so she slapped her across the face.

'Huh?' Rachel open her eyes widely and looked around.

'Come on, Rachel get out.' Santana told her a bit harshly, but whenever she drank she got a tad bit more angry than usual. Rachel crawled out and placed one foot out and then another. But when her feet touched the floor she looked around and suddenly she was falling. She fell down to the floor and landed on her butt.

'Ow.' She squeaked out.

Puck and Finn began to laugh and Santana hit them both on the shoulder. 'You could help her up.'

'Eh.' Puck shrugged, Finn rolled his eyes and went to help Rachel up. 'Fuck. We should've gotten some coffee before we came.' He hissed out.

'Oh well. Too bad, we're gonna have to live with it.' Santana said leaning up against the truck.

Rachel didn't think she could deal with it though, she suddenly became extremely woozy and felt like she had been punched in the gut. 'Ugh! I don't feel so good. Why is everything spinning?' She asked them.

'Yeah your not going to feel good, and everything is going to keep spinning. And it's going to look like there's two of everything. So get a hold of yourself and try not to make it to obvious that your totally wasted.' She walked up to Rachel and linked her arm with hers. 'Lean in me if you have to. And if you feel like your gonna say something stupid, don't say anything at all. Got it?' She said, quickly looking at Rachel. They began to walk toward the entrance.

'Yeah.' Rachel said uncertain of herself.

They all took a deep breath before they walked through the double doors. As they made their way inside, Puck, Finn and Santana looked around at the people surrounding them. Santana kept her sexy vixen face on, Puck sent smoldering looks out to everyone, and Finn kept winking and giving thumbs up and cheesy smiles to everyone. Puck slapped his arm, 'Dude, not cool.'

Meanwhile, Rachel kept her eyes glued to the spinning floor.

'Guys! Where have you been?' Rachel heard Mercedes ask loudly.

'Out.' Puck said curtly.

'Okay, out where? Be more specific.' She said getting angry.

'Out...side.' Finn told her seriously.

Rachel let a hysterical giggle escape her lips and the four of them began to laugh.

'Whats wrong with you guys?' Kurt asked confused. Suddenly a stench reached his nostrils. He realized it was coming from the four of them. He leaned in and inhaled deeply, it smelled so horrible it sent him into a fit of coughs. 'Why do you guys smell like flowers and alcohol?'

Before anybody could respond. Mr. Shue walked up to them and smiled sympathetically. 'Why are you guys just standing here, come on, go socialize. Have fun! Just because we didn't place doesn't mean we can enjoy ourselves a bit.'

'No Mr. Shue, that's exactly what it means.' Artie told him sadly. Glee was ending and there was nothing they could do about it.

Mr. Shue was going to say something but he inhaled deeply and looked around. 'What's that smell?' He asked disgusted.

'Oh it's my new cologne, it's called "Flowers".' Puck told him with a straight face. Will nodded, not understanding, but nevertheless he nodded.

'And alcohol.' Rachel said softly, before she clamped her mouth shut and began to laugh. Santana nudged her but joined in. Puck and Finn also began to laugh and Will finally understood what was going on, and what the smell was.

'Have you guys been drinking?' He asked quietly.

The laughter stopped and Santana pulled Rachel away. 'Sorry Mr. Shue, you've got to go.' She pulled Puck and Finn along with her also.

'Rachel! What was that?' Santana scolded her.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.' She whined.

Puck and Finn weren't even listening though, because they heard the beginning notes to one of the greatest songs ever written. They clapped and dragged the two girls to the dance floor. Puck grasped Rachel's hand and turned her rapidly. The movement made her stomach heave but she smiled nervously. A song began to play that immediately reminded her of the song they sang in the car. She looked quickly over at Santana who looked back at her mischievously.

'Now's your chance to make him jealous.' Puck told Rachel quietly.

Rachel smiled in delight, she was going to dance her ass off.

_She was a fast machine,  
She kept her motor clean,__  
She was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen_

_ She had sightless eyes,_  
_ Telling me no lies,_  
_ Knockin' me out with those American thighs,_

_ Taking more than her share,_  
_ Had me fighting for air,_  
_ She told me to come, but I was already there,_

_ 'Cause the walls started shaking,_  
_ The earth was quaking,_  
_ My mind was achin',_  
_ And we were makin' it and you..._

_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Yeah you, shook me all night long._

_ Working double time on the seduction line,_  
_ She was one of a kind,_  
_ She's just mine all mine,_

_ Wanted no applause,_  
_ It's just another cause,_  
_ Made a meal out of me, and come back for more,_

_ Had to cool me down,_  
_ To take another round,_  
_ Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

_ But the walls were shaking,_  
_ The earth was quaking,_  
_ My mind was aching,_  
_ And we were making it and you..._

_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Yeah you, shook me all night long,_  
_ Knocked me out, I said you_  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Had me shaking and you,_  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Well you shook me,_  
_ Well you shook me..._

_ You really shook me and you!_  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ You..._  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Yeah yeah you,_  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ You really got me and you,_  
_ Shook me all night long,_  
_ Yeah you shook me,_  
_ Yeah you shook me,_  
_ All night long._

When the song finally ended, Rachel didn't know how they ended up in the position they were in, but she liked the position Finn and Santana were in. They were kissing each other sweetly and gently, Rachel was happy that they found love. But when she looked around she saw that Jesse wasn't even looking her way, instead other men and boys were looking at her hungrily. Puck released her leg from around his waist and set her down to the floor. Everyone began to clap and Puck took a little bow, exaggerating the moment.

Rachel would have loved to bask in the limelight, but drunk Rachel's emotions were in a disarray. She felt conflicted, angry and hurt. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to form and walked off the dance floor, with Puck, Santana and Finn on her heel. The glee club gave them all a round of compliments for their little dance number, but Rachel didn't seem to understand what they were saying.

He wasn't even looking.

That was the only thing that rang through her mind. Jesse didn't even care. She doubted that he ever did. If he loved her, he would have ran up to Puck and knocked him out for touching his girl. If he cared for her, he would have stared at her with hurt fulled eyes. Because they had won. Vocal Adrenaline beat them, Jesse had his prize and his moment of glory. What was keeping them apart now? How could he not want her, she wanted him. Rachel yearned for him. But he didn't understand. He would never understand.

'I didn't know you had it in you.' Kurt told Rachel in a friendly tone, the nicest tone he had ever spoken to her with.

But Rachel didn't respond, instead she ran up on stage and took the microphone into her hands.

'Hello? Can you all hear me?' Rachel asked the crowd of people who were now looking up at her.

'Yes.' Puck yelled to her. Rachel tried keep a straight face, even though he said nothing funny.

'Well um hello. My name is Rachel Berry. Co-captain of New Directions.' Everyone began to clap. Rachel waited impatiently for them to finish. 'Yes. Thank you. I have have something to say. And I have a specific person to say it to. Jesse St. James?' Rachel found his face in the forming crowd. Meanwhile, Santana who was holding onto Finn's hand, murmured and 'Oh no" softly. But Rachel didn't hear her, or even see her. All she saw was Jesse, he looked at her with a strange emotion in his eyes and waited for Rachel to continue. 'Hi.' She finally said. A few people laughed. Rachel took a deep breath, and waited until she knew what she was going to say so she could say it. _Here it goes._ She thought a bit nervously.

'When you first came into my life. I thought I found someone who really understood me. A person who shared my dreams, and my taste in music and art. I thought that you were the most perfect person in the world. And now I've come to realize that you're not that person, you are completely different from that. You're perfection in _my_ eyes. Not to everyone else, but I don't care what they think. And you shouldn't have cared either...I miss you. I miss singing with you. I miss talking to you. I don't understand why you lied to me. I don't understand why you hurt me the way that you did. Because if you were anything like me, you wouldn't have broken my heart so _viciously _and _bitterly. _And now I think I'm a complete moron and imbecile, because I don't care that you crushed me.' Rachel laughed darkly and lowered her voice to a sad whisper.

'And that's so stupid. Because I should hate you. I should want to key your car and slash your tires. I should want you to feel the way I feel right now.' Rachel began to cry, the tears that pooled up in her eyes streamed down. Jesse looked up at her remorsefully and regretfully. 'But I can't, because I-I...' Rachel didn't know how to say it so she looked down at the floor and cried in silence. 'I care for you _too_ much. But you don't feel the same way. You never will. Because of your family, your so called friends, and your dreams. Its so heartbreaking, that I gave up all of those things to be with you, and you can't do the same. You never loved me.' Her voice broke and she closed her eyes tightly. After a moment of complete silence she opened her mouth to speak again.

'I love you Jesse St. James.' She said slowly and painfully, before she ran off the stage and through the back door. The rest of the glee club ran after her, glaring at Jesse on the way out.

Rachel open up her heart to someone. She had shown someone what she was feeling. She never felt so vulnerable in her life. She stepped outside and leaned over, crying out in loud sobs. Santana walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears streaming down her face as well because of Rachel's confession to Jesse. Everyone stepped in and held Rachel in their arms rocking her back and forth gently. Rachel closed her eyes and felt safe and contained with them.

But Jesse, who was still inside, too dumbstruck to move, didn't feel so contained. His eyes began to burn before he pinched the bridge of his nose and went to get a bottle of water. He really did hurt her, more than he ever planned. And he never planned on hurting her, because he never planned on planning in love with her. All he had to do was lead her to Shelby. That's it, just let Rachel into Shelby's life, not let her into his heart. He sat at the Vocal Adrenaline table and buried his head in his hands, Rachel didn't understand the way he felt. She thought everything was a lie. Jesse knew that it wasn't though, he knew how he felt.

Jesse heard a chair slide beside him. 'You really love her don't you?' He heard Shelby ask.

He uncovered his face and nodded. 'Yeah. I really do.'

Shelby smiled, 'Then why did you come back? You could have stayed, you could have been with her. You still had UCLA, I mean we had a deal, right?'

'Yeah we did, but...' He trailed off, not really understanding why he didn't stay with Rachel.

'But what?' She asked.

'But I got scared, I was so afraid. I mean I never felt that before, what I felt with Rachel. It was like fire but it felt like it was uncontrollable, I just didn't know what to do. That's why I left. But I didn't want her to think I never loved her!' He raised his hands up in the air exasperated.

Shelby nodded and sighed. 'Scared? Afraid? Wow Jesse, I thought I taught you better then_ that._' She smiled at him. 'Love is like the stage, it's exhilarating yet frightening. But if you know how to be yourself, it comes like a second nature. Come on. Your Jesse St. James for crying out loud.' She told him animatedly. 'You always go for what you want. And what is it that you want now?'

Jesse looked at Shelby, his friend, mentor, teacher and idol. 'I want Rachel.' He said out loud and suddenly it made perfect sense to him. He wanted Rachel, more that he wanted fame or fortune. More than his dreams, he wanted Rachel. He wanted love.

'Well go get her.' Shelby said softly.

Jesse smiled, 'No not yet. I have to find a way to show her how much I want her. How much I need her.'

'Good boy.' Shelby told him, truly proud of him. 'Well go on. Go think of a way to get her back.' She commanded, motioning with her head for him to leave.

'Yeah. Okay, I'm going.' Jesse stood up and walked towards the door. But he turned on his heal and went back to hug Shelby.

'Thank you...for everything.' He told her gratefully. Because he really was grateful, she gave him the lead in glee, she gave him a free ride to college, she helped him become a star, she lead him to her daughter and towards love. She gave him a lot and he was thankful.

'You're welcome.' She said, hugging him back. Shelby watched as he left through the doors knowing that she had helped in giving Rachel, her daughter, the love she could never give her. The love she deserved and wanted.

* * *

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Declarations of a Cliche Love

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Jesse St. James was not an average person.

There was not an ordinary bone in his body. He kept his body fit, his knowledge base was wide and his talent surpassed others his age. Jesse St. James was a larger than life person who always had and answer to everything. He was quick to respond, and he had a clever wit that no on could match. Whenever he was in trouble he found a way out, whenever he wanted something he got it because he knew what he had to do to get it. So that is why it didn't make sense for him to be walking back and forth in his living, in deep thought and absolutely befuddled. He heard someone walk into the room but he didn't stop pacing.

The person cleared his throat and Jesse recognized who it was, his father. 'Jesse, son, what are you doing?'

'Pacing.' He said quickly.

'Oh. Why?' He asked confused.

'I need to think clearly.'

Jesse's father choked on his coffee and stared at his son. He was pacing, because he was conflicted. His wife walked into the room and smiled at her husband and then turned to look at her son. She ran over to her husband quickly.

'What's wrong with him?' She whispered into her husbands ear.

'He's confused. So he's pacing.' He told her just as confused as his son was.

_'Pacing?'_ She questioned dubiously. He nodded with his eyebrows raised and Jesse's mom shook her head.

'Jesse? Darling what's wrong?' She asked her son slowly.

Jesse, who was talking to himself in his mind didn't hear his mother ask her question. All he heard was the voice in his head that was telling him what he had to do. Now it sounds weird that he was hearing a voice in his head. But the voice were more along the lines of his consciousness. And his consciousness had no answers for him at all. It didn't give him any clues, it didn't give him any confidence. It was blank.

Jesse's mother repeated the question she asked before more loudly. Jesse heard her and his head snapped up quickly.

'Nothings wrong mother.' He said with a smile in his voice and went back to thinking.

'Then why are you pacing?' She asked bemused.

'Pacing is good mother. It helps clear your mind. It helps you concentrate.' Jesse stopped moving and stood still in front of his parents. They looked at each other and Jesse recognized the look they sent each other. 'Oh what is it now? Mother? Father?'

Jesse's mothers eyebrow furrowed and she fumbled for word. 'Its-Its nothing dear. Only that you never need to clear you or concentrate. You just know things. And to see so thrown off balance its...well its disturbing.'

Jesse took a deep breath and frowned. It was noticeable. He was so good at hiding things from his parents. It was one of the bonuses of being a good actor. But he couldn't contain his feelings when it came to Rachel. He was sure Rachel would be his one weakness. His Achilles heel. _Might as well tell them. _He thought defeated.

'Its about a girl.' He said in a low voice looking down at his hands.

'A girl!' His mother cried out happily. 'Who?'

'What does she look like?' His father asked.

'Oh that doesn't matter. Jesse, who is she she?' She commanded him to tell her.

'Rachel Berry.' He said in a dreamy voice. He missed her. He missed her so much. But of course Jesse couldn't let anyone see how he truly felt.

'Berry? As is Hiram and Leroy Berry? Perhaps she their daughter they are always talking about. I saw a picture of her was only twelve but still, she was a beauty. Oh and they said she was talented too. We go into a bit of a fight talking about you and her. I think we never really finished it. It would have been nice to see if you were more talented or if she was. Darling, maybe we should call the Berry's, invite them to dinner. Jesse has never met them. It would be so fun.' She finally finished with a happy smile on her lips.

'The Berry's are on the board with us.' Jesse's father said answering his unspoken question. Jesse nodded, understanding.

'Mom why are you suddenly excited? You only babble when your excited.' Jesse asked curiously.

'Because Jesse- you met a girl.' She told him as if were the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was. Jesse was hopelessly in love. Why else would he be pacing back and forth, why would he try and cover up his emotions feebly. 'And you are acting just like your father did when we were younger?'

Jesse looked at his parents quizzically. 'What?'

They didn't answer his question instead Jesse's mom looked lovingly at her husband of twenty years and smiled at the warm memories they had together. When he was young nervous boy and when she was a young naive girl. She looked back her, remembering, still, the love they shared that lasted this long. A love that gave them wealth, a wonderful home and a handsome son. It might not have been a Romeo and Juliet relationship but it was still love. Not epic, towering heart wrenching love but sweet and innocent. He tore his eyes away from his wife and looked at his son.

'Tell me about her.' Jesse's father asked him really wanting to know about this mystery girl. Jesse told them everything about Rachel and he even told them about the whole Vocal Adrenaline incident. He didn't look at their face's when he told them, for fear that he might feel even more guilty than he already felt.

'She sounds lovely. But Jesse she's exactly like you?' Jesse's mother asked a bit fearfully. Jesse nodded and his father asked the same question with even _more_ fear in his voice. Jesse again nodded, but his brow furrowed and his lips pulled down.

'Why is that hard to believe?'

'Honey its not hard to believe. It's just that I don't want to believe that it's true.' She said as sweetly as possible.

'Ouch.' Jesse whispered. He didn't quite understand what that meant. But he was sure it wasn't compliment.

'I'm sure your mother means what I think she means. She means you are who you are Jesse and you are an egotistical, self absorbed young man. It takes very much to please son. I just think that you are going to have a lot of trouble trying to win her heart back, just like she would have a lot of trouble trying to win your heart back if she ever had to.' Jesse's father told him in a calm voice.

'Ugh! Your kidding me right?' Jesse asked, although he knew it was all true because he really was a coincided guy. 'That's terrible. Then that means I have no chance at all of getting Rachel back.'

'No no no no no no! Jesse, honey! You still have a chance.' His mother told him throwing her arms about like a wild woman.

'Son you always have another chance when it comes to love.' His father said in a cool voice. Jesse looked at his dad with an ounce of respect. He was right and Jesse knew it. Jesse knew that if he ever wanted to be with Rachel he had to get his confidence back. The confidence that he had when he met her and he had to believe that he still had a chance even if he didn't. He looked up to thank them but the spot where they were was now empty. He turned around and wondered where they had gone.

'Jesse?' Jesse's head snapped up and looked out his fathers whose head was sticking in the living room. 'Watch any romantic movie from the 1980's or 1990's. Maybe that'll give you some insight to what you should do. Oh and remember any little romantic gesture is beautiful, but so is a very big one. Don't forget to treat her like a star.' He told his son and winked at him quickly.

'Okay. Thanks dad.' Jesse watched as his dad left the room his words lingering in the air. "...treat her like a star."

_Any movie from the 1980's or 1__970's. You got it. _Jesse thought as he got up and walked out of his house. He got into his car and drove down to the video store. His dad was right he did need insight and he wasn't sure who was going to help him. Or what movie was going to help him.

* * *

'Why won't she stop listening to those depressing songs?' Kurt asked rolling his eyes a bit after he came back Rachel's room.

Quinn eyed him, rocking baby Beth in her arms softly. 'Because Kurt, she embarrassed herself in front of a bunch of people. She thinks she broke her own heart and she believes that she is never going to get another chance at love ever again. Plus she's just like every single girl in the planet, we listen to songs like this and it kind of helps us through the pain.'

Kurt already knew all of this but feigned understanding. 'Ah! I see...but we need to get ready for this party. I mean glee just got back together. Shouldn't we all be jumping for joy.''

'But she didn't get back together with Jesse, so she shouldn't be jumping for joy.' Mercedes said as she rummaged through the fridge looking for a drink. And although Rachel was as unhappy as any other person in the world. The rest of glee club was ecstatic, of course they pitied her but glee wasn't ending. They were all still a family and that was enough to make everyone as happy as any other person in the world.

'But it's been _five day's.' _Puck complained as he waggled his finger in front of Beth's face.

'Shut up Puckerman. Let her grieve.' Santana snapped at him with a fierce look on her face.

'It's not like someone died. But sorry I insulted your girlfriend.' He retorted. 'No offense Hudson.'

Finn smiled. 'No problem dude. But could you imagine Rachel and Santana together.' All of the boys, aside from Kurt, nodded and thought of disgusting images.

''Perverts...'

'Ugh.'

'You guys are dogs.'

'And you know it.' Matt said.

'Oh shut up.' Mercedes snarled at him.

'Make me!' He said.

'Guy's calm down. Do you want me to get Rachel?' Quinn asked.

'No don't get her. She needs time.' Tina said shyly

'Oh she needs to get over it.' Kurt said throwing his arm out.

'I don't agree with that.' Santana said. 'I think she needs-'

Rachel, who had been watching from the doorway, looked at her new friends and smiled brightly. They had all gotten over their differences after Rachel's little confession from the heart. They all became friends and realized they always had been but been too blinded by hate and jealously that they never saw what great relationships they would share. Drunk Rachel certainly made and impact on everyone, they saw what vulnerability Rachel had, they saw that she wasn't an irritating know it all...she was just another teenager. She wanted love, she wanted to be accepted and wanted friends. Just like the rest of them did.

Yes drunk Rachel made an impact on everyone. Everyone but the one person she truly wanted. She sighed and watched her friends and their mindless bickering over her well being. She walked into the room. And lightly slammed her hand on the kitchen table.

'Guys. You guys can stop now I'm out of my room.' Rachel told them sarcastically. 'See. Perfectly fine.' She pointed down at her body. Although she thought she was perfectly fine, she actually looked sleep deprived and hungry.

The all peered at the others expressions and Rachel felt like something was wrong. 'What is it?' She asked warily.

'Nothing.' They all murmured lowly. Mike and Matt looked at Finn and Puck who placed their finger over their mouth motioning for them to stay quiet. Santana gave them death glares so deadly they didn't dare voice their thoughts.

Rachel felt a flame of anger rise up inside of her and she asked for Beth before she began on one of her angry tirades. She took Beth and sang to her sweetly while the rest of the glee club looked at her as she walked away, surprised that she didn't begin to yell at them.

'Do you think she's drunk?' Finn asked them quietly.

Brittany stared at him in shock. 'She's just a baby.'

They rolled their eyes. 'Not Beth, Rachel.' Artie told her nicely. Brittany nodded and smiled knowingly. Meanwhile, Rachel, who was still holding Beth, had finished her song and was now speaking to her softly.

'...And that's why you should only fall in love when your ready. And it should be with someone who loves you just as much as you love him...or her. It doesn't matter. Believe me Beth love is a complicated feeling, it almost feels like your flying. Although you don't know what that means do you? No you don't. Because you are just a baby. But you are the most beautiful, special baby in the world. And if you ever need help in the future with any pestering men, I will be there, along with your parents and uncles and aunts. I promise.'

But the discussion was short lived because Kurt had walked into the room and forced Rachel into the shower. They had an hour before Mr. Shue, Miss. Pillsbury and their parents arrived and the house was still not decorated. The boys complained that the Berry household was too big and they couldn't possibly finish decorating in an hour. But the girls did not listen and talked on and on about new baby clothes for Quinn. And new clothes for Rachel too.

'Ladies!' Kurt sang from Rachel's room. 'We will be in need of your assistance.' The girls squealed in anticipation and ran up the stairs to go help pick out Rachel's outfit. The boys groaned as they saw the girls leave, picking out outfits was a terrible excuse to get out of decorating.

'What do you think of this one?' Kurt asked Rachel leading her to her full length mirror.

Rachel looked like a Goddess. She had on a flowing pale pink dress and matching hells. Her make up was natural and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

'Wow.' She whispered.

'You like it then?' Kurt smiled triumphantly and turned to Quinn who gave him a thumbs up.

'Wow.' Was all that Rachel said.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Kurt hugged Rachel's shoulders. 'Your welcome.' He said into her ear. Rachel came out of her daze and placed a hand on Kurt's hand.

'Thank you.' Rachel said to him in a grateful tone.

Kurt smiled and pulled Rachel grabbed him and Quinn up from her bed. They all stood in a small circle holding each other gently. The party was already going on downstairs and they wanted to head down and have fun but not before they all shared a brief hug. Kurt pulled away first and pushed his bangs away from his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a familiar musical beat that he heard before on many occasions. Rachel's ears perked up. This song was one she had listened to whenever she was at ballet practice. And the older people downstairs knew this song very well.

It wasn't until they all heard the voice that sang that they understood who it was for.

* * *

'We're here Jess.' Arnold the St. James's limo driver said. Jesse looked outside his tinted window and took a deep breath.

'We are? Huh? Should I be feeling this way? I feel...feel...nervous. Should I do this Arn?' Jesse asked him skeptically. His breathing was rapidly quickening and his face paled.

'Yeah of course Jess. It's a classic. Besides what are you afraid?'

Jesse looked up at him with wild eyes. He felt his forehead get clammy and revealed to him what his fears were. 'I'm afraid that I'll fail miserably. I'm afraid that she'll reject me. I'm afraid that she will laugh in my face. And I'm mostly afraid of losing her again.' He said it all in one breath, Arnold was afraid he might pass out.

'Kid? Either you do this or I'll do it for you.' Arnold said seriously but with a playful smile on his face.

'Okay okay. It's now or never right, roll it down Arn.' Arnold smiled at him and opened the sun roof. He watched as Jesse stood up with red roses and a huge boom box in his hands. 'Good luck kid.' He said under his breath and pulled up to the front of the house.

Jesse counted to ten under his breath when he got to one he hit play and the top of the limo at the same time, giving Arnold the signal to play they CD. The boom box wasn't loud enough so he needed the limos stereo as well, Jesse didn't want to strain his voice so he installed a microphone into the limo too. The music began to play and Jesse set the roses on the roof and pushed the boom box above his head.

'Don't forget Jesse. You're doing it for Rachel.' He told himself and began to sing into the microphone near his mouth.

_love I get so lost, sometimes_  
_ days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_  
_ when I want to run away_  
_ I drive off in my car_  
_ but whichever way I go_  
_ I come back to the place you are_

By this time Rachel had made her way to her window. She saw Jesse standing out of a limo holding a boom box, with flowers and a white navy uniform of some sorts. She looked down at him, her feelings were in a jumble. She felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Rachel saw him. And heard him. And if it there was any explanation to why he was to doing this, Rachel thinks she had the answer. But she didn't trust her heart. Her head told her that this was just some cheesy apology, that Jesse wasn't really hers and she wasn't his. Because that didn't exist. Two people couldn't be made for each other, they had to fight through fire and ice to be with the one they loved. They had to work on the relationship. Soulmates did not exist. There was no way you could trust someone enough to be their other half. But Rachel was starting to think that maybe she was wrong_.  
_

_ all my instincts, they return_  
_ and the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
_ without a noise, without my pride_  
_ I reach out from the inside_

_ in your eyes_  
_ the light the heat_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I am complete_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ the resolution of all the fruitless searches_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I see the light and the heat_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ oh, I want to be that complete_  
_ I want to touch the light_  
_ the heat I see in your eyes_

_ love, I don't like to see so much pain_  
_ so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_  
_ I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_  
_ I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_ and all my instincts, they return_  
_ and the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
_ without a noise, without my pride_  
_ I reach out from the inside_

_ in your eyes_  
_ the light the heat_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I am complete_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ the resolution of all the fruitless searches_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ I see the light and the heat_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ oh, I want to be that complete_  
_ I want to touch the light,_  
_ the heat I see in your eyes_  
_ in your eyes in your eyes_  
_ in your eyes in your eyes_  
_ in your eyes in your eyes_

Quinn and Kurt looked at each other wearily both of them were thinking the same think. What in the world was Jesse doing? As did the rest of the glee cub thought as they made their way out of Rachel's house. Neighbors that had heard the song walked out on the streets to hear Jesse sing and although it was Rachel's song, Jesse didn't mind the growing crowd. Now it was his turn to make a fool out of himself.

'Hi.' He said too quietly so he spoke up. 'Hello' He tried again. Some people laughed but Jesse didn't mind.

Rachel stared down at him and smiled weakly. 'Hi.' She half screamed since Jesse was so far away. Her face puckered in confusion and she asked a question that was on her mind. 'What are you wearing?'

Jesse glanced down at his outfit and chuckled nervously. 'I got it from a movie. Three movies actually.' Rachel nodded and asked which ones they were, even though she already knew. _Say Anything, Pretty Woman and An Officer and a Gentleman.' _

Rachel nodded awkwardly and opened her mouth to apologize for how she acted at the party but Jesse cut her off. 'Rachel stop. I need to tell you something. Something that you are going to find hard to believe and difficult to understand but i must tell you.' He didn't wait for Rachel's reply and continued talking. 'I wasn't sent to spy on you I was sent to lead you to _her.'_ He said not wanting to say Shelby's name in front of Rachel' fathers. 'But I fell in love with you Rachel. I fell in love. I never knew I could, I didn't know how to. But you came into my life and you didn't become my star. You became my _sun_. I felt alive. I opened my eyes and saw the world for what it was. I learned how to really sing. I learned how to breath Rachel. You are the only thing in the world that can give me what I really need to live. I need your love Rachel.'

'Need you to just want me as much I want you. Because I miss you too. I miss everything you gave to me, even if it was a simple smile wink. I miss you. I care about you, and I want and need you. And I love you.' He whispered softly

Rachel had tears streaming down her face but Jesse didn't know if it was a good sign or not. 'Don't think of this confession as misleading slander. This is all the truth Rachel. I won't lie to you. I promise I will not ever lie to you again. I love you too much to ever let you leave out of my life ever again. And I don't know if you'll take me Rachel but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.I love you Rachel. I've been too blind to see it Rachel but I've loved you since the beginning, I always have and I always will.'

He memorized the surprised look on her face as he told her this and tried to keep her beauty and radiance locked away in his mind just in case Rachel rejected his heart.

Rachel glared at him, if looks could kill. 'How can I trust you?' She yelled out to him. 'How?' She demanded angrily.

'I don't know. I honestly don't know. But I want you to know that I will never give up please. I have nothing, nothing to lose...without you. Please Rachel tell me you still love me. Tell me I still have a chance. _Please._' Jesse looked up at her with sad eyes. They began to glisten with tears when he saw Rachel turn away from him. It wasn't enough. Jesse hurt her too much. She was never going to forgive him. Jesse looked around and watched as everyone looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He wiped his away his tears and fell back into the limo.

'Hey kid I'm sor-' Arnold began but Jesse cut him off.

'No. It's fine I should have known she wouldn't have cared. I broke her heart.'

'Yeah but you poured you're heart out, and you went to all this trouble. How could she just not care?'

'It's her choice Arn. But I'm not kidding, I'm going to fight for her even if it means staying here. I might not be her soulmate. But she's mine.' Jesse took off his microphone and began to cry softly.

Meanwhile, Rachel, who was debating on whether letting Jesse leave or going too him heard this. She listened as her practically gave up his future for her. And she realized that she could trust Rachel, because he was her soulmate. She saw that now. And soulmate's were the same person, just waiting for their other half to come to them. And Rachel trusted herself and if she could trust herself, she could trust Jesse. He was willing to give up _everything _be with Rachel. Showing that he trusted Rachel with everything that he was. Rachel could trust Jess, or at least she could learn to trust him.

Kurt and Quinn were consulting Rachel when she ran out of the room, shocking them both. She ran down her stairs pushing past her friends and family.

'Jesse! Jesse! Wait!' She yelled off the top of her lungs. She ran towards the limo before it drove away. Jesse opened the door and looked at Rachel absolutely astonished that she was standing before him.

'Rachel!' He said with a smile. His voice seethed with joy and happiness. But he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Rachel had slapped him. She stood before him fuming.

'You're stupid. You hurt me and y-you're stupid' She said, her face hard as stone, then it faded and became the look of an angel. 'But I love you. We can make this work. I know we can. I mean I'm Rachel Berry and you're Jesse St. James. We can do anything we want.' Jesse stepped toward Rachel, a grin was a on his lips that he couldn't control, and he leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger over his lips. He felt a wave of rejection flow through him but it went away after she smiled warmly at him. 'I'm not done. I know this is going to sound cheesy but...You had me at _Hello_' She told him choking up.

Jesse smiled even more brightly, if that was even possible, remembering the song she sang with him and the corny love quote from one of the movies he watched. He lifted her carefully into his arms bridal style and kissed her sweetly and tenderly on the lips.

* * *

Hope you like it please review.

By the way one more chapter. Just so you know it's going to be short, not as long as the chapters before it.

The cheesy quote Rachel used was from Jerry Maguire.

All of the movies i used for this chapter are _really _good, I recommend them.


	3. Sayings from the Soul

I don't any of the characters from glee.

Okay so if you didn't notice I accidentally put chapter one twice but i changed that little mistake. This is the last chapter, so thanks for reading.

* * *

The night was ending, the stars in the sky were twinkling as bright as Rachel's eyes. Or at least that's what Jesse was thinking. He had his hands on her hips and her arms were around his neck. Music played in the background, sweetly and harmonically. Quinn held onto Puck, Artie had Tina in his lap snugly, and Finn tried to concentrate on not stepping on Santana's feet. Everything was going perfectly at Jesse's going away party everything except for the fact that he was going away.

'I don't have to go you know. I could stay here and wait for a year when I can apply to Ohio State. Or maybe NYU, it's closer anyway.' Jesse murmured into Rachel's ear.

'No you have to go. Because a year will turn into two years and then three and you won't go to college until I'm pregnant with our third child, and your thirty five and balding and neither of us have a college education. Causing us to be in a tragic marriage, even though both of us are still madly in love.' She told him all in one breath. Alright, she might have been over exaggerating but it was true. If Jesse gave up his dreams of UCLA he would resent Rachel for the rest of his life. And Rachel didn't want that.

Jesse pulled away and stared down at her with huge eyes, a wide grin spread out on lips so big Rachel thought his face might split in two. She looked at him quizzically, as if asking him what he was so happy about after her little speech she would have expected him to scoff in her face.

'You want to have my children?' Jesse asked her, his expression getting happier and happier. Rachel blushed deeply and darted her eyes away from his jubilant stare.

'Well...I-I...It's certainly something to t-think about. I-I mean we are both talented and skilled performers if we h-have...ch-children they would be spectacular.' Jess watched Rachel squirm, he had never seen her so embarrassed or nervous. Not even when she confessed her feelings to him.

He sighed happily and pulled her in for a tight hug. 'Yes they would be very amazing wouldn't they.' Rachel widened her eyes at the thought of Jesse wanting kids with her. She always fantasized about their life and now, or maybe for a long time, Jesse wanted the same fantasy that she did. Rachel smiled into Jesse's chest and screamed merrily in her mind.

She suddenly realized she had to tell Jesse the truth or else he would think she didn't want him.

'I don't want you to go.' She whispered with her eyes closed. 'I love you Jesse. But you need to go. I just don't want you to think the reason I'm pushing you to leave is because I don't want you here. I just want you to follow your dreams that's all. And if losing you to California is what I have to do. Then that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.'

'You're not required to make _any _sacrifices. I'm the one who's leaving, all you have to do is make sure that when it come's time for you to leave Lima you will.' He kissed the top of her head softly and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up slowly. Rachel didn't want to let him see her face because she was crying. He brushed his lips against her tear stained cheeks and tenderly whispered sweet nothings to her.

'We'll be alright Rachel. Okay.'

'Yes. Okay.' Responded in a hoarse voice and pulled him back into her arms crying softly into his shoulder.

And out of all the couples on the dance floor. Kurt and Sam, Mike and Brittany, Quinn and Puck, Shelby and Will, Mercedes and Matt, Finn and Santana, and Tina and Artie. Jesse and Rachel were the only ones who stood holding each other tightly, not ever wanting to let go, while everyone else danced and remained oblivious to the pain the two teenagers were going through.

* * *

'Ugh! I can't believe them. They break the baby news on Oscar night. Oscar night!' Rachel yelled out as she walked up to her seat. The glamour of the room couldn't help her calm down, not even Jesse's hand on her shoulder could remind her that she couldn't make a scene in public because then it would be all over the news.

Rachel Berry 25 years old, Jesse St. James 27 years old; actors, singers, Broadway stars, dancers and world wide phenomenons.

'I mean its a big night for us. We are both nominated for the biggest awards in the Academy and Will and Shelby decide to call us and say 'Oh hello. Guess what, I'm pregnant.' It's not very nice.' Rachel said as she sat in her chair. Her gold princess dress had a three foot long trail and the ruffles made it difficult for her to sit down. She played with the heavy diamond necklace on her neck and then with the diamond barrettes in her hair.

'It's not like their trying to steal our spotlight Rach. They just thought it was the best time to tell us. Now shush, it's starting.' Jesse told her taking her hand into his. And as the show began Rachel began to feel less and less angry at her mother and step father, and more nervous about her and Jesse's nomination. She knew Jesse was going to get the award for sure. But she wasn't so sure about herself.

The whole ceremony passed by in a blur, so far out of twelve nominations their movie won five, lost two, and had five more pending. Jesse held onto Rachel's hand for dear life when the nominees for Best Actor were read. Rachel held onto his hand just as roughly as he held hers and felt like she was going to rip her hair out of her head. Or maybe she could dig into her dress, but Kurt had specifically told her not to ruin the hem since he made the dress especially for Rachel it seemed like the only fair thing to do was respect his wishes.

'Jesse St. James.' The presenter said happily. Jesse turned to Rachel looking for reassurance that it was actually his name that he heard. Rachel told him calmly that he won and he kissed her passionately before walking up on stage to claim his award. Rachel's eyes teared up with pride, she was so happy for him. As the clapping around Jesse ceased he took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

'Um I didn't have anything planned out so I don't know what to say but thank you. Thank you to the Academy, to the crew and director, and thank you to my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend Rachel Berry. Who if it wasn't for you I would have stayed in Lima, Ohio and wouldn't have been here right now. I love you.' Rachel said I love you back even though he couldn't even hear. 'I have something to ask you Rachel.' He reached into his pocket and took out the black, satin box he had since he was twenty three years old. After he got a truck load of money from his first Broadway show he went out and bought an engagement ring for Rachel. He had it for four years, waiting for a time when they were both ready. And since Rachel felt out of the stoplight he thought it was the perfect way to propose and shine the stoplight back on her.

He got down on one knee, gasps and awes were heard through the huge room, and Rachel sat frozen and speechless. 'Rachel Berry you are the very best thing best thing in my world. I could give up every award I've ever gotten, every national championship from when we were teens, every check, and I'd just give up _everything_ for you Rachel. And i know how you love to be cherished and lavished so that's why I'm doing this here. In front of thousands of people and millions watching. I love you Rachel Berry, I love every thing about you. I love who you were, who you are and who you will become. Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?'

Rachel looked at him and nodded, an ecstatic look on her face. 'Yes!' She yelled out to him.

'Yes?' Jesse asked as he ran his hand though his hair and his eyes went wide. He stood up from the floor and didn't take his eyes off Rachel.

'Yes.' She told him once more before she ran up onto the stage and crashed into him. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her not bothering to care that he had just took the biggest risk of his life in front of millions of people. And Rachel didn't bother to care about her nerves or that she might not win the Oscar, she was going to marry Jesse St. James and that's all that mattered to her.

That night Rachel won two things; the title fiancee and the Academy Award for best Actress.

* * *

Everything was perfect.

The reception went wonderfully, as did they ceremony and the wedding was as huge and glamorous as Rachel always dreamed. Everyone she ever knew was there and everyone she didn't know was there too.

The St. James and Berry wedding was the biggest wedding in the history of weddings. The world was calling it the _Wedding of the Century_, and also the most expensive and extravagant. And it was true, Rachel and Jesse didn't want anything but the best for themselves and the best was what they got.

Santana, Finn and Puck all walked up to Rachel, smiling widely as they went.

But Rachel didn't notice she was watching Beth dance with Quinn and Sam, and her dads dance together, she watched Brittany and Mike, Mercedes and Matt and Artie and Tina. Rachel's niece was in her mothers arms with her step father hovering over them. It was nice to see Shelby and Will with their daughter, Rachel's half sister, and it was also very inspiring. The doctors always told her she couldn't have kids anymore, guess who proved them wrong. Jesse was dancing with Kurt, who was one of the maids of honor alongside Santana and Quinn. What can you say, Rachel couldn't choose one maid of honor between her best friends.

Santana sneaked up behind Rachel and made her jump with fear. 'Oh it's you guys.' Rachel sighed in relief.

'Having fun?' Santana asked Rachel in a playful tone.

'Yeah, it's my wedding day. This is the happiest day of my life. I am overjoyed.' Rachel told them in a truthful and chipper tone. 'Oh and thank you. Thank you all.'

'For what?' Puck asked confused.

'Well if you didn't get me drunk, all those years ago, I wouldn't have confessed my feelings for Jesse and he wouldn't have declared his feelings for me. So I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for all of you.' Rachel told them all gratefully.

Little did she know she and Jesse and also helped them all in the process. If Rachel hadn't gotten drunk, Santana and Finn would have never kissed, a drunk Puck wouldn't have told Quinn he wanted to be with her, Shelby wouldn't have been a little hurt after her talk with Jesse and Will wouldn't have there comfort her. If Jesse hadn't gone through with winning Rachel back Mike would have never asked Brittany to dance, and Matt wouldn't have asked Mercedes what movies Jesse was talking about. So Sam would have never been in the glee club and he never would have met Kurt and Artie and Tina's strained relationship would have ended. Meaning, everything Rachel and Jesse did gave them _all_ the spark of love they needed. But of course no one would realize that.

'Aw well your welcome Mrs. St. James, or is it Berry-St. James?' Puck asked her.

'Or maybe St. Berry?' Finn asked. They all looked at him.

'Finn, babe. That doesn't make sense.' Santana told him sweetly not wanting to get angry.

'Oh! It did in my head.' He told them feebly. They all stared at Finn and tried to keep from laughing and that's when the song that was playing ended. All four of them turned to see Jesse making his way towards Rachel. She smiled at him warmly, and her three friends said their goodbyes and left to the dance floor. He gabbed her in his arms and twirled her in a small circle. They pressed up against each other and in a voice so low, Jesse couldn't hear, Rachel whispered 'No. It's Mrs. St. James.'

Rachel Berry was not one for tradition.

She went up and above everyone's expectations, including her own, and she set very high standards. She was a dreamer, and she always believed she'd be a star. But the one thing she never believed in was soulmates. She didn't believe that you trust a person with your heart, soul and body. She couldn't trust a person to be her other half.

Jesse St. James was not an average person.

He was far from ordinary, he was larger than life, and had an answer for everything. He could foresee everything that would come to him, from fame to fortune. But the one thing he could never see was love. He couldn't understand love and he didn't believe in love. He didn't think it would do any good to a person, so why would you have it in your life.

And any person who knew either of them would tell you that what they wanted more than anything was to be stars. That was their desire.

But what Rachel and Jesse were really looking for, were the things they didn't believe in.

Rachel yearned for her other half, a person to trust and confide in. Jesse yearned for someone to love who loved him as much as he did. And in each other they what they wanted and what they needed. Rachel found her soulmate and confidant. Jesse found love and a lover.

In each other they found what their heart truly desired.


End file.
